The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In certain aspects, nanoparticles are superior to conventional large particles due to, among other things, their great surface area per weight. Therefore, there is a need to develop different material with nanostructures according to specific requirements for variety of applications to improve their efficiency. Carbon-metal nanocomposites having nanoparticles represent a new class of materials with niche applications in a variety of areas.